


Inktober 2018

by lilflowerking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilflowerking/pseuds/lilflowerking
Summary: I can't draw most of the time so I decided to  inktober but with writing. So this is a jumble of Harry Potter, Once Upon A Time, Narnia maybe, Hobbit maybe, and of course my own worlds too. There are only really short one shots, they seem longer in my notebook.





	1. day 1

October 1st, 2018: green  
Wolfgang Krause and Blaise Zabini  
It was always around Halloween that Wolfgang got really into his Slytherin pride. He wasn't ashamed of his house the other months of the year; just something about the pumpkins, bats, and ghosts got him really geared up up to be a Slytherin. His whole wardrobe turned green. He decked himself out with green shoes, specially made Slytherin socks, he wore his robes with pride. He overplayed the cocky, rich boy act, but it somehow made him more appealing. Students who normally didn't swoon over him, suddenly couldn't take their eyes off of him. He got more action in the month than he got in February. However, sixth year was different; he only wanted one person's attention.  
Blaise Zabini almost always kept his cool, never letting his emotions show. But when he saw Wolfgang strut down the stairs that night for dinner, he couldn't help but stare. He was wearing a dark green, long sleeved, button up shirt that hugged every muscle and curve perfectly. His pants were tighter than normal, clinging to EVERYTHING.  
"Z," Theodore Nott elbowed Blaise in the side. "You're drooling, mate."  
"No, I'm not." Blaise wiped his mouth and turned back to Wolfgang.  
"You losers ready to go?" Wolfgang asked sliding up next to them.  
"Yeah, let's go." Nott spun on his heel and made his way out of the room. Blaise and Wolfgang hesitated, both looking at each other.  
"You look really good, Wolfie," Blaise said trying to sound nonchalant.  
"Thanks, Z. You look really good too."  
"I'm not even trying."  
"I know," Wolfgang playfully punched his shoulder and brushed passed him; leaving Blaise in a stunned blush.


	2. day 2

October 2, 2018: big sweater  
Cal Lynch and Percy Weasley  
"How on Earth-" Percy couldn't hold his laughter. "How on Earth did you manage to find a sweater that big?" His face scrunched up in a fit of giggles.  
"I don't see what's so funny." Cal put his hands on his hips, the sleeves of his sweater going well past the tips of his fingers, hanging down to his thigh.  
"I love you so much, but why the ridiculously big sweater?" Cal pointed at Percy, his long sleeve flopping forward.  
"Listen buddy." Percy tried to hold back his laughter. "I am very tall and Quidditch makes me muscular, so even the largest sweaters in most shops don't fit me, so I walked into a shop and I saw this. And just for once I wanted to feel small and warm." He nodded matter-o-factually. Percy smiled at him. "Do I look okay?"  
"You could be wearing anything and you would look good."  
"Aww." Cal sat on the couch and nuzzled into Percy. "Thank you, babe."  
"I think you're trying to cuddle me, but you're literally just tackling me slowly." Percy couldn't help but laugh. Cal pushed him down on him more. "You're actually going to crush me."   
"Now, we wouldn't want that," Cal kissed his cheek before sitting up. He rested his back against the armrest. He pulled Percy between his leg and hugged him tightly. "Just read, babe. I want to just enjoy your company."  
"Percy leaned against him and smiled contently. He would never admit it, but he loved that goofy, dorky, way-too-big sweater.


	3. day 3

October 3, 2018: flowers  
Capheus Lestrange Weasley  
Capheus Leo Lestrange Weasley found comfort in flowers. He loved the different colors and textures and shapes. Flowers had a sort of elegance, a grace that was matched by nothing else. Flowers smelled nice and brought the perfect finishing touch to any room. But, best of all, flowers couldn't talk.  
"Flowers couldn't remind you of who your birth parents were. Flowers couldn't tell you that just because you were raised by a Weasley doesn't mean you were one. They couldn't call you a Death Eater and other foul things. They couldn't make fun of his wild hair or pale skin. They couldn't whisper to their friends as you walked past.  
Flowers also couldn't trip you, push you, step on your robes, pull your hair, or block the hallway. They couldn't throw things, or rig buckets of water to fall when you walked into a room.   
Flowers couldn't corner you in an empty classroom and torture you.  
Capheus Leo Lestrange Weasley found comfort in flowers.  
Molly made sure there were flowers on the bedside table in his hospital room. Arthur brought him a new book about muggle plants. But Capheus completely lost it when Teddy came in, dressed in fully floral patterned outfit, holding a vase of flowers enchanted to give words of encouragement; each one with the voice of a friend.  
Capheus Leo Lestrange Weasley found comfort in flowers. But he found even more comfort in his friends and family who loved him.


	4. day 4

October 4, 2018: fake smile  
Vinny (fbawtft)  
Vinny silently stood by Grindelwald. He didn't want to come, he wanted to stay home and hide from the mess he got into. But he couldn't. He plastered on a fake smile and watched as Grindelwald tortured the poor muggle.  
Vinny stood by Newt. He wanted to come, he wanted to help the beasts; that was what Richie would have wanted. But the way the creature withered in pain, reminded him of his lost love. Newt saved the little beast and turned towards Vinny, who stood by with fake smile.   
Vinny tried to stop Credence from running off to join the circus. He tried to get him to stay right there where they were safe. But he saw the desperation in his eyes. So he took on a fake smile and held his hand.   
Vinny stepped between Grindelwald and his friends. He raised his wand to protect them. Grindelwald made the first move, they were locked in a duel. Vinny told his friends to run, he'd be right behind them. Credence reached out to him but he pushed him to Tina. Grindelwald screamed in frustration as they disapparated. Vinny smiled; they had gotten away. He couldn't believe it, they were safe. He smiled, for real this time.  
And then searing pain over took him and his smile was gone.


	5. day 5

October 5,2018: socks and mushroom  
Cheshire Cat (ouat)  
Cheshire laid across a giant mushroom, his usual late afternoon perch. He puffed out colorful smoke rings.  
"I thought that was Caterpillar's thing," Alice said stepping out of the trees.  
"Well maybe he has the right idea." He looked at her upside down. "You normally don't venture into these parts. What brings you here?"  
"I wanted to ask you a favor." Ches slip over onto his stomach.  
"What can i do for you dear, Alice?"  
"Well you see, a witch put a curse on my Papa so that when he gets close to me his heart it starts... i don't know but he can't go near me."  
"You want me to cure his poisoned heart?" Her eyes filled with hope. "I'm sorry my dear, but I can not. Blood magic is not easily broken."  
"Then i want you to keep him away from me. I hate seeing him hurt. Please, Cheshire, "I'll do anything." He jumped off the mushroom.  
"Anything?" He asked. She nodded. "What I really want is a pair of nice socks and some yarn."  
"Where would I find them?"  
"No clue, but I'll keep him off trail and then eventually you can give me socks. Deal?" He put out his hand, she shook it.

"Wow, Charlie, those are some very loud socks," Officer Rogers laughed.  
"They're my good luck socks," Charlie said proudly.  
"What makes them so lucky?" Rogers asked taking the man's hand in his.  
"I'm honestly not sure, they just make me feel happy, like I'm with a friend."  
"I like your socks!" Tilly smiled and waved from across the street.  
"Thanks Tills!" He smiled back at her.


	6. day 6

October 6th, 2018: a good meal  
Charlie/Cheshire and Rogers/Nook, Eli/Aladdin  
Rogers rubbed his face in frustration. Charlie knocked on his door frame. Rogers jumped but smiles when their eyes met.   
"You look very stressed," Charlie sauntered into his office.   
"Just this Eloise Gardener case, I'm getting really close, I feel it, but something is still missing." He shuffled through his papers.  
"Hey, it's late." Rogers looked up at him. "When's the last time you had a good hot meal?" Rogers smiled up at him guiltily. "C'mon, Eli and I are having a pasta night, we'd be happy to have you."  
"I suppose a good meal wouldn't hurt." Charlie beamed, even more so when Rogers took his hand and kissed him softly.

"Why are we just standing outside your apartment, love?" Rogers asked, softly chuckling. Charlie pressed their foreheads together.   
"I just wanted a few minutes without an energetic 10 year old jumping around us." Charlie ran his fingers though Rogers' hair.  
The door burst open and tiny arms wrapped around them.   
"I though I heard you two out here," Eli giggled.  
"Good timing, mate," Charlie leaned down and tickled the boy, both of them laughing.   
"Did you tell Rogers' about the new cats?"  
"More cats?" Rogers asked. Eli jumped over to Rogers and took his hand.  
"Let me show you. It's a mom and her kittens so we named them after the Aristocats. So we names them Duchess and then Toulouse, Berloiz, and Marie." Charlie closed the door and made his way to the kitchen, while the boys looked at the kittens.  
"I bet Shere Khan is excited about that," Rogers laughed. Upon hearing his name Shere Khan angrily meowed from on top of the fridge.  
"Don't worry, the kittens wont be able to climb for a few months now." Charlie rubbed his head and piled some treats next to him.

"So when are you guys going to get married?" Eli asked sipping his juice. Rogers choked. "What? Isn't that what people who love each other do?"  
"Well yes, but normally people date for a while before they jump into getting married." Eli scrunched his face in confusion.  
"But you love each other?" He looked between them. "So shouldn't you just get married?"  
"Hey, bud, do you want to watch a movie?" Charlie started collecting the plates.  
"You're trying to get me off the subject but yes.

"So what do you think about what Eli was saying earlier?" Rogers asked, his arm around Charlie. Eli was asleep on the other side of the couch, the kittens and cats spread around asleep as well.  
"Yeah, they totally should have killed that guy."  
"What? No, I mean about you know getting married." Charlie sat up to face him.  
"Yeah, I'd love to get married someday." Charlie shifted again, getting closer to Rogers. "I guess you're pretty great and I guess I really do love you."  
"I guess I love you too."  
"Just kiss already," Eli mumbled. Rogers shrugged and leaned down to capture Charlie's lips in his. "I can't wait to have two dads."


	7. day 7

October 7th, 2018: umbrella  
Luke Evans   
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Aaron looked up at Luke.  
"Darling, it's pouring rain outside."  
"Well, darling," he said imitating his accent. "that's what umbrellas are for." Luke laughed and kissed his forehead.  
"I think that would be nice." Aaron smiled and intertwined their fingers. Luke kissed the back of his hand.

The rain had let up, but was still a steady. The men locked arms, Aaron rested his head on Luke's shoulder. With both of them having busy schedules, they never got to just be together. Luke spun the umbrella as they walked. It was picture perfect. Luke led them over to a gazebo. they sat in silence and just enjoyed each other company.  
"This is really nice," Luke whispered not wanting to disturb the quiet. "I wish we could do this every day."  
"Me too," Aaron nuzzled into Luke's side. "I really love you."  
"I love you too." He kissed his head and pulled him even closer.


End file.
